


Long Distance

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Vibrator, dildo, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When one is married to the Black Paladin, one should be prepared for the nights he’s not home.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like having some sweet Zanerva tonight. Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It was rare she had an early night from her work.

If anything it was a quite surreal that she even willingly pulled away, especially since her husband wasn’t around. Those that she worked with normally would see her being tugged away by her husband or carried out by him late in the evening.

But they had not expected to see her leaving the lab willingly.

To be honest they were quite flummoxed.

Honerva, ambitious, driven and addicted to her work? Leaving at a normal hour to her chambers? 

She sighed as she opened the door to an empty bedroom. A heavy sigh left her as she slowly closes the door behind her. She looked to the side to see Kova was nowhere to be seen tonight before she slowly walks to the large bed.

It’s been months since Zarkon had become a Paladin, a defender of the known universe and she couldn’t be more proud of him. Despite her reservations towards Alfor, she was supportive of her husband’s achievements and only wanted him to succeed as he did her.

But…but this was the longest he has been gone in a while. And due to the distance there was no way to get a clear signal for a call, especially when he’s in his Lion.

The bed felt almost cold to her a little bit. 

Slowly she slipped off her shoes and her uniform and changed into a simple short gown before climbing on to the bed. 

On her husband’s side, was a body pillow with some of the smaller ones piled beside her. A facsimile of his warm, large body but it helped her through the nights. She sighed softly and leaned back on them a bit, facing the photo of him and her at their wedding reception. 

She carefully picked it up and gently touched over the picture of his handsome face. She slowly leaned down and kissed the photo before she placed it back on the night stand in favor of opening the drawer.

For a moment, she digs around through it to make sure that her things were still there before smiling when she managed to find them. What she pulled out would make anyone who were foolish to walk in blush and sputter in shock.

A nicely sized dildo, shaped and modeled after her husband’s wonderful phallus and her favorite little vibrator. She slowly ran her fingers over the silicone grooves resembling the ridges and smooth scales before giving the fake knot a small squeeze.

It may not be the real thing but it was the best she could do right now. 

She picked up a small bottle of lube and squirts it along the length while she picks up the little vibrator and turns the knob on it. A soft hum fills the room as she slowly pressed it along her folds. She was slow about it, taking her time as she carefully circles it over the hood of skin covering her clit. 

A quiet gasp leaves her while she spreads and warms the lubricant over the dildo carefully with a quiet groan. She could already picture it as her husband, pretend the lube was precut dripping from the tip and the low thrum of the vibrator being the pads of his long fingers. 

She breathes shakily as her count begins to warm and slowly grow wet. Her pointed ears were a dark pink as she moaned softly and tilts her head back.

“Z….Zarkon…..” she gasped quietly.

Her legs spread a little wider as she wiggled her hips slowly. Slick forms along the rim of her pussy before she slowly rubs the tip along her folds teasingly. Just how she liked her husband to do it in the occasions she let him take charge.

Her hips ground down slowly along the lubed up length as her toes curl when the tip nudges the vibrator. A sharp gasp leaves her as she slowly slides the toy in inch by wonderful inch as it spreads her open. Her toes curl hard into the sheets, wrinkling them a little.

“Aaaaah….haaaa….mmm….Zar….Zarry….mmmm….” 

She took a moment and pull the night shirt up to grip in her teeth so she wouldn’t be too loud and attract attention. Her nipples harden softly when the cool air touches her breasts. She bites into the cloth as she manages to take the dildo to the beginning of the fake knot.

A shiver ran through her as she stops to allow herself a moment to adjust and then situate herself so she was kneeling on the bed and the base of her toy rested steady beneath her.

“Mmmmm…mmm….!” She slowly rolled her hips down, arching softly when her spot is brushed.

Oh ancients she could picture it so clearly now: Zarkon beneath her as she rides him. His hands holding her waist or one rubbing her clit as she has the other play with her breasts. She slowly turns the vibrations up before moaning and tilting her head back.

“Ooooh….mmmmm….nnnngh…” her eyes roll back as she began to ride the toy a bit harder.

Her ears pin back as she blushed, slipping one of her hands up to lightly pinch and roll one of her nipples slowly between her fingers. Though her hands were not as smooth or soft as one may think they did not compare to those calloused, large hands that nearly engulfed her own.

After a moment, she began to roll her hips down faster with strands of her hair coming lose from the movements. She gasps and moans quietly, releasing the cloth from her mouth as her cunt clenched around her toy wantonly.

“Aaaah….aaah….oh….Zarry….it’s so big….mmm…” 

Honerva loses herself to the fantasy, murkiness things she would to her husband as she begins to ride her toy harder and faster with each passing minute. She whimpered tilts her head back.

Orgasm was approaching as she presses the vibrator a little harder against her clit. Slick and lube drip out of her and long the length as her thighs tremble from  exertion and pleasure

“Mmmm…I’m…I’m so close…so close….Zarkon….!”

Small tears of pleasure dribble down her face as she arches with a whine, “Ooooh…fuuuu….!!”

The vibrator gives one final harsh thrum as she reached her climax. Her markings give a faint red glow as her back arches harshly. A whimper escapes her as she slowly slumps back with a whimper.

“Hhhhaaaa….haaaa….” she breathed heavily, as her vision blacks out a moment, body twitching softly as she grips the sheets with a whine. 

For a moment she lays there before she slowly reached up and shakily turned off her vibratory and slips the toy out. Her cheeks darkened from pink to a noticeable red when she sees her slick gush out when the toy slips out.

Slowly she tugs her night shirt back down over her hips and slowly leans back on the pillow pile. 

“…..” she opened her eyes slowly and sniffed a little. She wished she was lying on her husband and feeling his warm arms around her. Feel his hand gently cradle her head and run those claws through her hair.

And his voice….she just wanted to hear him murmuring how much he loves her and sweet things that made her smile and feel like a younger woman again…

_Beep beep beep!_

She blinks when her communicator goes off and she gives a slight annoyed sigh, picking it up to see who was calling her.

If a gone were to walk in right now they would see her tired face brighten up when she sees her husband’s name on the screen. She answered it and felt her heart flutter a bit when his face appears.

“Hello love,” she whispered softly.

His smile is loving and warm. He’s dressed in simple pajamas and lying back tiredly in the Black Lion’s cockpit. 

“ _Hello darling.”_


End file.
